This invention relates to a 2-cyanoacrylate composition useful as an adhesive (inclusive of a tacky adhesive), among others.
2-Cyanoacrylate compounds are well known as instantaneous cure adhesives for industrial and household hold use. They have a rapidly curing property and, when applied to a great variety of adherends, can produce potent adhesive force. For wider use thereof in a greater number of fields, however, cost reduction and free controllability of curing rate and/or adhesive strength depending on the intended use are still prerequisites.
For cost reduction, curing rate adjustment or adhesive strength adjustment, a number of proposals have been made so far which comprise incorporating an organic solvent and/or a plasticizer in said compounds. Thus, for instance, an organic solvent for dilution is used in combination with dioxane (Japanese Patent Publication No. 23811/74), a lactone is added (Japanese Patent Publication No. 46471/82), a plasticizer and a carboxylic acid are added (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 115836/77), or a plasticizer is used in combination with a vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 166361/85).
However, the incorporation of an organic solvent in 2-cyanoacrylate compounds disadvantageously leads to reduced storage stability and decreased adhesive performance capability of 2-cyanoacrylate-based adhesive compositions and further to impairment of working environments. The incorporation of a plasticizer is also disadvantageous in that it causes decrease in instantaneous adhesion property of the resultant compositions after a long-term storage.
If 2-cyanoacrylate compounds could be made up into relatively slow cure tacky adhesive compositions, namely adhesive compositions initially having sticky property and rather gradually undergoing cure after application until final complete cure and adhesion, the range of application of 2-cyanoacrylate compounds would expectedly be much enlarged. However, it has been impossible to prepare such slow cure tacky compositions since the quality of instantaneous cure is intrinsic of 2-cyanoacrylate compounds.
The present invention has been completed in the course of intensive investigations by the present inventors of a large number of additives in search of ones with which the above problems encountered in the prior art might possibly be solved.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel composition comprising a 2-cyanoacrylate compound and a carbonate compound.
Another object of the invention is to provide an instantaneous cure adhesive comprising the above composition.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slow cure tacky adhesive comprising the above composition.